AnimeGame FACEOFF
by Kaos-Raven
Summary: I have seen this done before, but never done well. every chapter will be a new Faceoff. Two characters from different Animes and Games will duke it out. I really hope that you find my writing style adequite for such a task. up now, Master Chief Vs. Samus
1. Karas Vs Canti

Okay everyone. This is a fic that is purely for your enjoyment. Each week, or, whenever I can manage, I will post new chapters. They won't be connected in any way, but each one will be a unique crossover anime/game versus match, written by me. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I will enjoy writing it. Each battle will be unique. And yes, there will be a winner and a loser.

First thing. No flaming me for the result of each battle. After reviewing my research and my experience, I will determine the winner. Now I'm a teen-age visual artist. I can take criticism. So by all means if you have a suggestion that would improve my writing, then I would be grateful of you.

Second. I will undoubtedly run out of Ideas for match ups. Any good match ups you can think of, Post them in your review, and, as long as you're signed in, I'll be sure to credit you for your idea.

And now it's Time for the first match up.

Battle #1

Canti (_FLCL OAV)_

Vs.

Karas (_Karas OAV)_

It was late evening. The cool mist of the setting sun had masked the curiosity of this strange town. The extreme angle of the solar glare on the horizon cast a dark silhouette of a giant iron. A man sat on a hillside overlooking the peaceful spectacle. With him was a young girl with white hair.

"Don't let your guard down," she warned, averting her gaze to meet his stalwart hazel-brown eyes.

She said this, but Yurine herself was engrossed with the view, and the calm of this Nowhere-Ville was haunting.

Otoha sat, his brows furrowed with concentration. "So, you're sure this place has Youkai?"

"Without a doubt," she replied. "Their aura is slightly different, but it's evil nonetheless."

Otoha glanced out over the sunset and sighed. "I guess even beauty has its guises…"

Yurine's posture straightened. "It's coming this way," She began, lowering her head. "But it's a long way off. Be ready."

Otoha, soon to become Karas stood. "And so we go…"

One foot in front of the other. Rinse, lather, repeat. This, among most everything, was the daily repetition of life. The days meshed into one long blob of dreary playback. The cool summer nights were usual. And that was just fine….

For most.

But to Naota, this life didn't suite him. He lived in a town were nothing ever happened. Everything was normal. He was condemned to a life of pointless mediocrity. Behind him, a robot-like being carried a girl in a blue sweatshirt, with red hair. "Hey Ta-kun, how much longer huh?" said the nasally voice of Mamimi, another part of this town he felt impartial towards.

It wasn't his Idea to bring her along. He had run into her right before he left, and his father insisted they go together. His one place to stop and think, and now Mamimi was invading that too. He glanced back at the sunset as he climbed the hillside. Its deep crimsons and vibrant hues of cadmium would have dazzled anyone, but to Naota, the View's stunning beauty had blurred together with his daily routine, and it seemed, once again, normal.

He reached the top and Canti put the girl down gently. The dark blues of the opposite sky met his gaze as his feet leveled onto a flat plane. It wasn't really a hill, but more of a plateau, measuring about three hundred square meters. He scanned the hilltop, and spotted something that wasn't normal. There were two people standing there, looking right at him; focused.

They appeared to be waiting for him. There was a taller man with a long trench coat, and a younger girl with silver hair and strange goggles.

She pointed, not at him, but at Canti. "That's the one," she said. Canti appeared puzzled, as a question mark blinked several times upon his monitor.

Naota stared at her unchanging vexing gaze. "What do you want with Canti?" He asked quizzically.

"Your friend is an evil entity, and must be destroyed."

Naota stared at Canti. He _was _a medical Mechanica after all. But how did _she _know that? "Wait," he said, sweat beading on his brow, "Canti is friendly. He wouldn't hurt anyone!"

Yurine snapped her finger into place, and Otoha crouched in his battle stance. "That's beside the point. If it was created with the intent of evil, it _must _be destroyed."

"But Canti-" He began to shout, but was cut off. Canti grabbed Naota's shoulder and pushed him gently back with Mamimi. That's when he knew.

Canti was going to fight.

"Once there are ten it was fall. Sway, to and fro, sway." Yurine raised her head, her hair pins flickering with spiritual energy.

And so it begins.

"Ekae, Karas," she Spoke the last words in a metallic two toned vocalization. Otoha took out his strange organic wristwatch, as the eye beaded and blinked, staring longingly into the sky. He thrust it forward and was immediately engulfed in a spectrum of light and color. A circular disk appeared in front of him, nearly blinding in its ambience. Without a second thought, Otoha stepped through it, the energy pulsing through his veins.

The first thing Naota saw was the fist, erupting out of the disk. It was covered in a resilient metallic substance that seemed to almost glow with cool and subtle auras and hues. The Armor was kind of scaly, and looked almost reptilian. As the rest of the body came into focus, it was something, the likes of which Naota had _never _seen. The armor flowed from head to foot, and appeared to be like an extension of the body. The helm was plated in strips, and was the spitting image of a fierce crow. He wielded a Japanese-style Katana, but, glancing at Canti, Sheathed it.

He glanced at Yurine, who nodded in approval. Canti was weaponless, and, even though to them, he was an evil spirit in need of extermination, Otoha remained an honorable warrior.

And then it started. Karas made the first move. He dashed across the field, quickly closing the distance between the two. Canti clumsily put his arms in front of him to guard.

Too slow. Karas easily knocked back Canti's arms and slammed him Right in the chest. He landed in a crumpled heap nearly eight meters away. Karas sped over and before the Robot could even land, Karas kicked him square in the Monitor. Canti impacted the dirt, unmoving. There was a Second of silence, as the still was broken. Canti sheepishly got to his feet, covered in dirt, scrapes, dings, and dents.

Karas Marveled at this thing's ability to even still move after a hit like that. He remained still, but underneath his mask there was an unmistakable grin.

Canti charged, limping slightly, at Karas with a fist at the ready. Karas effortlessly caught the fist, sidestepped, and elbowed Canti in the Back, hard. There was a sizable dent as Canti fell, covered in dirt, into the grass. Anyway you put it, he was just to slow. Karas reared up and prepared for the final blow. Canti, after falling once, managed to drag himself to his feet.

Karas stared at his distorted reflection in its cracked screen. Then he charged at full speed, his fist reared back, the energy surrounding it almost visible.

Naota watched horrified from the sidelines. Tears began brimming at the edges of his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. "Canti!" he shouted, as he charged into the Battle.

He reached Canti a second before Karas Did. There was a flash of light, and an indescribable blur of teeth and eyes.

The dust cleared.

Canti was in a powerful stance, clutching Karas's outstretched fist. Otoha was speechless. _How? How is it possible?_

The strange being was Shining, no longer the scraped and dented aqua, but a deep, crimson red. It was also completely undamaged. It reeled, and punched Karas, sending him into the ground.

The hit knocked the wind out of his body. In an instant, the being before him had dramatically changed. Gone was the clumsy unsure mess that he was pulverizing. It was replaced with an unmoving, fierce challenger.

The fight had changed from a slaughter, to Battle.

The odds had shifted. Canti Plowed towards Karas with new-found speed and grace. He hit him with an uppercut. Karas blocked, the two metals grinding and sparking. Canti Crouched down and spun a kick at Karas's legs. Karas did a back-flip, and narrowly avoided the hit. Canti grabbed his leg, and, almost effortlessly through Karas across the field. Karas, shocked and amazed at Canti's new found tenacity, stumbled to his feet. Canti thundered into the seen and slammed Karas right under the chest. A haze of spit spewed from the mouth grating.

_No, _thought Karas. He batted Canti's fist to the ground, and did a powerful flip kick, catching Canti in the Jaw. He flew into the air and landed with a bone shattering thud.

Otoha knew what came next. The familiar Golden Disk appeared behind him. Diving through it, he emerged as a flying machine, rich in detailed scales and armor plating. It hovered for a second, and then blasted off into the air. It did a barrel role and banked inward, back towards the ground.

Canti, Brushing himself off from the last Attack, Looked up. An exclamation mark blinked on his screen, flashing in sheer panic. Karas Open Fired, blanketing the ground before him. Canti dove out of the way. Taking three shots to the foot. He landed the melted holes in his foot smoking. The electronics inside flickered and died. His left leg was offline. He sat up as his leg slumped lifelessly.

In an instant Karas was back. He fired another volley of energy blasts. Canti lie flat and rolled rapidly, as the trail of shots followed inches behind. Two more melted into his other leg. Everything was happening so fast. As he spun onto his back, He was just in time to see Karas barreling towards him, nearly 3 kilometers in the sky. He was gaining rapidly. There was a loud crack as he broke the sound barrier.

Karas remained on course, his eyes steady. It was a little overkill, he thought, but it would finish the job. He admittedly underestimated this creature. It had put up a surprisingly good fight, and landed a few shots, but now it was over. No new paint job could save him this time.

About twelve meters in front of Canti, facing upward at a forty-five degree angle, was the Golden disk. In a blinding flash Karas impacted it, froze for a second, and then shot out at the same speed. There was an explosion of light and color, the spectral blues and purples dancing amidst the destruction. As it all faded, the sight revealed was grim.

Karas knelt in a crater, and underneath him, lay Canti. Karas's arm was thrust through Canti's chest-plate, wires and circuitry sparking and leaking on the wretched metal frame. Canti's body convulsed and fidgeted, but the wrenched hole that was torn through him prevented him from much movement. But something was strange. Despite all the damage, and all the hopelessness, one thing started to happen that Otoha couldn't explain.

_Atomsk's_ screen began blinking.

It was slight but steady. It slowly gained in brightness as the screen began to protrude outward. It stretched and molded like a strange iridescent polymer. Then a crack ran along its surface. The top of the mound shattered and out of the hole sprang a fist. Spatters of liquid red speckled across Karas's armor.

The hand gripped the side and whatever was inside began pulling itself out. After several seconds of wrenching noises the being was free. It was the boy that had run into the chaos only moments before. The boy was glowing and radiating pure concentrated energy. It was a vibrant and fierce red, the only color on the boy. His hair was spiked forward and his eyes were blinding holes of white light. Finally, he held a double-neck Gibson in his hand. He wielded it however, like a sword.

Karas nodded, drawing his blade. There was a still that befell the battle field, as nobody moved. It was Naota. In an earth-shattering explosion he rocketed forward at an unheard of speed. Karas barely had time to put up a block. As the sword and guitar grinded against one another; two universes of energy flowed between them. Karas managed to pull back, and Naota charged forward. The next several seconds was a lightning fast sword dance, as Naota attacked, and Karas feverishly blocked.

Naota found his opening. Karas went to block. When he did, Naota thrust the necks of the guitar into Karas's exposed chest. Several ribs were instantly shattered. Karas flew into the air over the city. Naota disappeared and reappeared below him, slashing up. As Karas remained still, a flurry of assaults by Naota were pounded into him. In one final sweep, he raised the guitar high over his head, and brought it down. Karas's chest-plate was shattered into pieces. He rocketed towards the Golden Iron, and it was over.

Karas's spattered remains appeared ironically like a swatted bug on an iron.

"Wow… Ta-kun, that was pretty," said Mamimi as they walked home. Canti limped, the hole in him already starting to repair itself. Naota shrugged. This evening was uneventful. He lived in a town were nothing ever happened. Everything was normal…

Well there it is. Once again Karas fans, I am one of you. I love both these series. This fic is not a popularity contest. I chose however I think would win based on skills, stamina, powers, and strategy. So please review. Next chapter will be up soon. Probably before next week.

NEXT BATTLE::

Master Chief (_Halo)_

_Vs._

Samus Aran _(Metroid series)_


	2. Master Chief VS Samus Aron

Second Battle time. Like I said, each chapter is disconnected from the last. It is basically my versions of how anime/game crossover battles would go down. I think you guys are going to like this one. It's gonna be pretty epic. sorry It took so long. It went through several revisions.

Oh, another thing I wanted to point out. No flaming me on the outcome of the battle. By all means, insult me all you wish. But do so about my technique, _not _my opinion. and Master chief's abilities are based upon the fiction novel by Eric Nylund.

Now, where was I? Oh yes... this one is quite juicy.

Battle 2

Samus Aran (_Metroid series)_

_Vs._

Master Chief _(Halo series)_

The vast vacuum of space was mesmerizing. Each star called out its own hymn of astral light, and each void was stricken with pain and loss. The star dust was sprinkled throughout the cosmic milkshake of the universe.

In the gargantuan spectrum, a small one man space craft was almost a ghost in perspective, as it drifted through the outer depths of an unknown galaxy.

Samus Aran sighed in silent annoyance. Just because they picked up some strange

energy readings, they just _Had _to recruit the one bounty hunter that didn't give a damn. She removed her stuffy helmet and allowed her long silky blonde hair to cascade across the bright purples of her Grav-Suit. Even through the windows, the shimmering stars twinkled in their reflections off of her suit.

But the question remained. Why her? The GF could have sent any no-name for this investigation. No. There had to a bigger reason. She didn't have the energy to ponder now. For the time being, she thought she'd grab some sleep.

Lush green jungles, Peaceful swamps, alien warriors and mega weapons. These were all associated with one thing. The Mysterious world of Halo.

Chief sighed. To him it was all old news. His party of newbies were out scouting, leaving him alone at base camp. However bored he was down here, he smiled. _At least I'm not up there. _

John had always been uneasy during space travel. There were too many variables, all of them out of his control. No. He preferred his feet planted on the ground, where _he_ was in charge. That's just the way it's always been.

He looked with silent nostalgia at the twinkling star systems. In a way, they felt closer than they were. In a way they gave him hope. They told him that no matter how many planets got glassed by the Covenant, there would always be other stars, planets, Life.

* * *

Meanwhile, another being was in range of the planet. And her reaction was slightly different. Samus awoke with a start, as the ship's auto orbit and landing reactors came online.

The Hunter was a mesmerized. Stunned in awe of it's beauty. She began her descent on the planet.

Chief's HUD began blinking. Something was coming. He looked up as a strange, organic looking ship descended right next to his drop-ship. His first notion was that it was Covenant, but it was a strange color, not really associated with covenant's uniform fleet. But nonetheless, it wasn't human.

A hatch opened atop the winged instrument, and out came a humanoid-shaped Cyborg. It had extensive body armor, and vaguely reminded him of his MJOLNIR.

Samus Immediately recognized John as the enemy. She had a strict, "Shoot first, ask questions later," Policy.

Here in lie the problem. The Master Chief, despite countless intelligence augmentations, shared the same policy.

And so it begins.

Chief Immediately Dove towards her wielding two Semi-automatic machine guns, firing freely. Samus Dove off the Vehicle, parts in her power suit grinding into place. In an instant she was a sphere, and rolled over the ground towards the Master Chief. He leveled, reloaded and open fired on her. The ground around Samus erupted in a ripple of tiny bullet-sized explosions. She easily avoided the SMG fire as the ones that did hit her, pinged off the suit harmlessly. Chief Fired and fired as his Magazines grew dangerously thin.

The SMG was terribly in-accurate. He threw down the two guns and pulled out a pistol. It was less fire power, but every shot hit its mark.

Samus rolled up to John and in one swift movement, morphed out and kicked the pistol out of his hand. Any other wrist would have instantly snapped instantly, but the bone augmentations held firm. John crouched and ran back behind the drop ship. Samus rolled back behind her ship as well.

This was no normal opposition. He was skilled and powerful. She tried to devise a strategy as she charged her beam. She knew that this would inevitably lead to hand to hand combat.

Chief pondered reporting to the rest of the squad. He decided against it. They were out scouting. If John himself reported for help, then the morale of his regiment would practically shatter. No. he would handle this on his own.

"Cortana, what is that thing?"

A smooth female voice spoke through his helmet speakers. "I don't know, it seems terrestrial- Some kind of Cyborg maybe. I can't find any match in the UNSC database. One thing's for sure, it's not ours."

Chief sighed. "Is it a Machine?"

There was a huff, followed by, "If it was a machine I would have hacked it already."

Of course.

He snaked a probe out around the drop ship. About twenty meters away he could see the enemy space-craft. He zoomed in and saw a cast shadow protruding out from behind. He made the necessary calculations, and threw a frag-grenade. He watched through his HUD as the explosive sailed through the air. There was a flash of light, as the grenade exploded in mid air, pelting them both with shrapnel.

It was obvious. This thing, what ever it was, was skilled. Chief swapped weapons. He picked up a few Frag Grenades, a Battle Rifle, and a pistol. His snake probe retracted and he tried to concentrate. The rest of the troops were gone. If he got the dropship blown up, he and his team wouldn't have a way home. It was clear.

He had to take this fight somewhere else.

He took a second, threw a frag-grenade behind the enemy vehicle, and turned and charged back in the opposite direction, keeping his trail behind the Pelican for as long as possible.

It didn't matter. Samus immediately detected his heat signature moving into the distance and was hot on his toes. He realized this, and forked to the left. Better to be running alongside your foe than in a straight-line with your back turned.

Samus took off to her left, sputtering bits of laser out of her cannon. John returned fire.

The bullets once again, pinged harmlessly off her suit. Samus clicked her already charged beam cannon on. She leveled, steadied, and fired. A giant two-meter-thick beam erupted from the cannon.

Chief's IR sensors couldn't track it and immediately shut down. He sighed, and then shot into the forest with a super-human burst of speed. The energy explosion licked his heels, sending him spiraling into the woods. His HUD indicated that his shields were now down to half. This was bad. He didn't want to reveal his true speed and power until he made the kill. Showing this entity his true skill may have condemned him. He reached up, grabbed a branch, and effortlessly pulled his body up onto it.

Samus cursed silently. She had just _barely _missed him. That last energy bolt would have destroyed him. She stopped at the edge of the woods and switched to infrared. She scanned the depths of the forest and saw a few warm spots, namely alien animals and such. _No significant heat signatures. _She cautiously crept into the woods, her senses amplified by her current situation. Every twig prick or sound, her cannon barrel was at the ready.

Then he struck. John shot out of the shadows and dove at her back, knife in hand. She elbowed him in the chest, threw him over her shoulder and fired a freeze beam. His arm was immobile. He rolled to his feet, and melted into the shadows.

Normally right now any normal person would have begun to panic, but Samus Aran was no normal person. She was a hunter. Even this being so, she was finding it quite difficult to keep her composure.

The Master Chief was experiencing this common sense of dementia, but pushed it aside and concentrated on the task at hand. His left arm was frozen in an eight centimeter thick slab of ice. The MJOLNIR had already begun increasing the temperature controls, but it would never melt in time. Already she was drawing in on his position. His weapons were useless. That left one other option.

Hand to hand combat.

Samus smiled in spite of herself. With that frozen arm, she could track him. She had hoped the AI in his suit would try and resolve the problem, throwing off the heat masking device. She stared as a rough arm-shaped cold spot stood directly in front of her.

Chief clicked on his helmet lights, engulfing her thin curved frame in the blinding white beam. She squinted, attempting to make out his features. He was easily two and a half meters tall. He doused his light, and Samus Fired a rocket. The rocket hit a close by tree and exploded, sending splinters and shrapnel. The tree lurched for a second, and then cracked and splintered as it fell backward. It took down several other trees with its weight and size.

Chief dodged, catching a few pieces of shrapnel in his arm and leg. He stopped and rolled, but was instantly crushed by a falling tree.

Light flooded in through the recently punctured hole in the canopy. Samus knelt, her arm-cannon leveled at her side, unmoving. Her gaze was averted to a small blinking orb on the forest floor.

A frag grenade. She dove, but the explosion still shuddered through her body and knocked the wind out of her. She laid waiting for her vision to refocus, as she saw the blurry base of a tree begin to move. It shifted and toppled over, as John slowly stood, the dirt and debris falling off his bodysuit. They looked at each other and knew how to end it. They both charged. Samus threw a punch. John side-stepped it and caught her wrist. She heaved and slammed him under the chin with her shoulder pad. He was knocked to the ground but rolled and recovered.

Samus did a high kick to Chief's face. He blocked it with his arm, in a lightning fast movement. The ice exploded in all directions and the plasma shields flickered and died. MJOLNIR cracked and splintered from the sheer power. Any normal human's limb would have been snapped clean off, but his near indestructible bone structure, thick muscle-mass and the MJOLNIR, had held firm. He knew he couldn't take another hit like that in the same place, or his arm would be finished.

John's arm snaked around and grabbed Samus's ankle. He shifted his weight, and, with a shuddering crack, slammed his other arm into the underside of Samus's lower leg. This time, the bone _did _break. The inner shin shattered as Samus became blinded with pain. John instantly grabbed her left arm and punched her in the stomach. A crack sprang up and stretched from side to side of her suit. Ribs were broken.

It had become clear. Chief's Augmentations of speed, agility, strength and reflexes were simply too much. As Samus began to lose consciousness, she saw compassion in this man's eyes. She knowingly accepted her defeat and blacked out.

A blurry haze, fuzzy lights, and garbled murmuring. _Is this what death feels like? _her eyes snapped open. she felt rather weightless, as a strange feeling encompased her composure. _Nudity. _she glanced down. Other than bandages, braces, and some nasty stitches, she was stark naked. a thin blanket concealed her modesty, as she glanced around with confused eyes.

* * *

She glanced over and was startled to see the man in armor slumped against a steel wall. the metallic chamber they were in was small, but in no way claustraphobic. around her, each in their own section, sat a marine. The letters _UNSC _were scrawled over badges on their shoulder, and a bar of brightly intense colors was adorned below, obviously showing rank.

After awhile a rarity occured. She spoke. "You didn't kill me..."

After a brief sigh, John removed his helmet, gulping in a breath of fresh air. "The threat was neutralized. There was no need." he looked at her curiously. "So, what's that suit made out of? It was almost the end of me..."

As they talked, the lights of the space cruiser winked on above them. Master Chief wouldn't soon forget his brush with death, and all of the forces in the universe he still did not understand.

And, there you have it. I re-wrote the ending. Originally I had Samus brutally killed, but I felt this was a better end. Again, many of you will dislike the outcome of many of these battles. To that I say, _Deal with it. _And enjoy.

NEXT EPISODE::

Scar _(Full metal Alchemist)_

V.S.

Father Anderson (_Hellsing Ultimate OAV)_


End file.
